Shooting Range
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Chris being the defiant thick-skulled man that he was, disobeyed a direct order. Wesker see's it fit to punish him, how? The shooting range of corse. But things don't go exsactly as the blond had orginally planned them to be. Wesker x Chris M/M- Lemon One-shot.


**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! **_Hello there! I wanted to write a BlowJob scene.. So that's exscatly what I'm going to do. This idea came to me suddenly when I was drawing, and I just had to write it. :) Not sure where any of this came from, but I hope you like it none the less! It's been a while since I've written a Chris x Wesker One-shot, so that's just what I'm gonna do! Please forgive me for spelling mistakes, this _will _be editted this weekend for careless mistakes. Anywho... Enjoy, and I hope I'm getting better at these One-Shots. :D_

* * *

"-It wasn't even my fault!"

"That's beside the point, Christopher." Alpha Team's Captian, Albert Wesker, stood in front of S.T.A.R.S marksmen, Chris Redfield. Looking down at him through his shades, face indifferent, with his arms neatly crossed across his chest. Chris sat in his desk's seat, glaring up at his captain, it wasn't his fault the little girl got kidnapped. He saved her goddamn it! And yet Wesker still see's it fit to punish him, just because he went against proto-call.

"If you were to of been one milimeter off, she would have died, and our mission would have failed," Wesker sneered, though he looked anything but angry. "You went against my direct order, and did as you so pleased-"

"She's alive, isn't she?" Chris snapped back, "I did what I was supposed to do! I saved the hostage, and caught the bad guy. Isn't that what S.T.A.R.S is abou-"

"You're missing the point." Wesker began, his voice quickly losing it's patience. "Your job is to follow your commanding officers orders, and to do as you're so rightfully told, anything beside that is irrelivant, and highly overrated." Unfolding his arms, he heard a distinct squeak of the S.T.A.R.S office chairs; It seems the whole room was listening. Wesker ignored it, quite used to it by now and waved his hand for Chris to stand.

Reluctantly, Chris did as he was told, getting on his feet, without forgetting to mumble a few profanities under his breath, waiting for his '_sentance,'_

Wesker seemed to of only thought for a split second on what he wanted to punish Chris with, reviewing the event in his head. "You are to go to the shooting range," He began, contemplating slightly. "Your stance back on the mission was faultering, and i'm quite surprized you didn't accidentally shoot her."

"My stance was perfect-..!" Wesker held up his hand, signalling for the brunette to stop.

"My, my, Christopher. Misbehaving, I see," Wesker smirked, "No matter, I'll have you back in your proper place in no time."

Wesker turned and began walking, before Chris could continue to protest. That was Wesker for -_this conversation is over- _Chris sighed, and was about to sit down, before he noticed that Wesker was waiting for him. _'He wants me to follow.. great.' _Sucking up his pride, he began making his way to the blonde, who waited patiently by the door.

Making their way out of the office, Chris kept his head down, avoiding any and all eye contact, as he followed his superior to his impending doom. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he kept his eyes on the heel's of Wesker's shoes, so he didn't lose him while he walked. The walk down to the Shooting range, was quick, but felt like forever to the young marksmen. It's not that he hated shooting, but more that he hated shooting with _Wesker _breathing down his neck. He was always doing something wrong in the blondes eyes, even if he was in perfect stance, Wesker would always readjust him, even when he breathed sometimes, Wesker would complain that he was going all wrong about it.

Chris just figured that Wesker just plainly didn't like him all that much.

Wesker was a guy who demanded respect, having proven to be both confident, and just plain intimidating, he got all the respect he wanted. From everyone, but Chris, of corse. Chris was the only one who dared to defy him, and it both irratated and amused the blonde greatly, though Wesker was never entirely sure which one Chris did more to him. It only made the blonde enjoy the power he held over the brunette more and more, each time the brunette spoke out of line, or did something he was clearly told not to.

It was like a game, they both played, but neither truly won.

When they entered the shooting range, it was clearly empty of all living beings. Wesker didn't seem to mind, and headed towards the ammo bin, grasping a gun off of one of the holsters, before reloading the weapon. Chris followed suit, grapping a weapon of his own, before reloading it. Wesker reached over and grabbed a pair of ear-muffs, and goggles, tossing them effortlessly over to his subordinate, who caught them easily.

Picking a booth on the far side of the room, Wesker set up the display before taking a step back. "Position." He commanded.

Chris obeyed, cringing inwardly, before taking stance. It only took a few moments for Wesker to see something he didn't approve of, and began readjusting the marksmen's posture.

A hand pushed his arms upward only slighly, before moving it to the left half an inch. Wesker used his foot, and forcefully kicked both of Chris's feet apart at an _appropriate _distance, before taking back the change, and only moving one foot around until he was satisfied with the result. "Tilt your head upwards," Wesker drawled, an eyebrow raised as he took a step back.

Chris did just that, his eyes trained on the target 40 feet infront of him.

"Shoot."

Chris nodded slightly, aiming his sight, and pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times, untill his clip was empty. Wesker pushed the button on the side of the booth, pulling the target closer to the two officers. Chris grinned, he hit it dead on 13 out of the 14 times, the last one off by only a milimeter, on the targets chest. He wasn't the marksmen for Alpha team for nothing.

There was a long steady silence for a moment, Wesker examining the target. "You missed one."

Chris couldn't contian the shock on his face, when that comment played on Weskers lips. _Are you fucking kidding me!? _The words didn't make it out of his lips as he saw Wesker put a new target on, swiftly moving the bewildered brunette away for a moment. The target retreated, while Wesker fixed his stance quickly and efficantly, once the target stopped, the blonde opened fire.

It was quick and done very subtle, before the blonde lowered his weapon. Chris was speachless, he'd never seen Wesker shoot a gun before, not even in training, a hired speciallist did that for the group as a example. The sight was slightly intoxicating, the abnormal consentration the crossed the blondes face, the ever so small tilt of the head, and the slight furrow in his eyebrows. He looked so relaxed, unlike himself, who always was tense in the shoulders when it came to shooting a gun, he was their to get a job done, and to impress. Wesker did it flawlessly, the target its self proved it when it came back.

14 out of 14, headshots.

Chris was never able to get a headshot. At least not perfectly. But there was Wesker, who pulled it off better than he ever could have. _Maybe I do need the practice...-_

Wesker didn't at all seem estatic about the results, already having predicted his outcome, like the cocky self-confident bastard that he was. "Now, your turn."

Chris suddenly became anxious, how could he compare to that? He couldn't get 14/14 headshots, he could barely get 14/14 chest shots! Sighing, he took stance, but then yet again, Wesker dissaproved, getting behind the marksmen. He wrapped his arms around the man's upper torso, spider like fingers slithered their way down the young man's arms, and to his hands. Head resting just above Chris's shoulder, holding him in a military position, trying to adjust the man's hands.

Chris couldn't help but feel his face fluster from the closeness. Feeling the others breath on his neck as he tried desperately to consentrate, it's..- it's just been so long since Wesker was so close.

Wesker and Chris had a sort of complicated relationship, one was professional. Where Wesker would give the demands, and Chris would follow his orders, (most of the time,) Where missions were involved, life or death situations, all of the nine yards. Then, of corse, was their _not so _professional relationship; Unless you considered heavy petting, and sexual activity to be professional. Well, depending on your profession-

Chris recalled the first time it happened; It was sometime in November, a year back, after the group finished their last day of training. Everbody was so excited to get started on the real stuff, that Jill invited everyone to her place to celebrate. Chris and Wesker were the last in the building at the time, Chris was getting ready to leave, having promised Jill that he would be there. (She was a beautiful girl, it's not like he didn't get those flirty vibes from her everyday). Wesker was invited to, but kindly declined, claiming he had _paperwork to do._

When Chris was about to leave, he noticed his captain on the other side of the room. He look exausted.

Chris being the nice guy that he was, looked down at his coat, sighing. He placed it back down and walked over to his captian. Chris offered his help, but Wesker denied it politely, and asked him why he would rather spend his time in a cramped stuffy building, instead of enjoying himself. With which Chris countered, telling the blonde he wasn't going to leave him here to suffer the _horrible wrath of paperwork _alone. He recalled Wesker chuckling, it was a wonderful sound, and he found himself wanting to hear it more.

One thing lead to another, from civil conversation, to something a bit more personal. Wesker left that night with a smirk, when Chris left with a raging boner.

The conversation after-hours started happening more and more, frequently. Soon, after a punishment for messing up his paperwork, Wesker offered him some dinner, seeing as they were both tired, and needed to eat. Chris quickly accepted, wanting to get away from that _wretched paper from hell, _and also for a chance to spend some more time with his captain.

They went to a nice quaint little resteraunt, nothing cheap, but nothing seriously expencive. Telling small jokes and talking about this and that, At some point in the night, the talk ended in flirting. Chris seemed uncertian, as he recalled, but Wesker seemed damn sure of his actions.

The next thing Chris was aware of, was Wesker's mattrice under his bare back, with that gorgous blonde between his legs.

Looking back on it, Chris never regretted his actions. It felt so right, yet so wrong. He loved the thrill of getting caught, and enjoyed how happy the man made him, not including the man's ego- Which frustrated the brunette more than anything.

Wesker gripped his arms slightly harder, pulling Chris out of his thoughts, pushing his arms upward. "Relax your shoulders, Christopher."

Chris relaxed, and could feel Weskers strong body pressed up against his backside more profoundly. He wanted nothing more than to rub against that warm heat, and strong chest, that safety every time he was in the others arms. It had been so long.. too long.

Wesker seemed oblivious to the man's obvious faulter, once he wrapped his arms around him to get a better stance for his subordinate. Chris shook his thoughts away, it wasn't time for that. Grunting slightly, he placed his footing and watched as Weskers hands slowly retracted, resting against his wrists before holding them in place. "Shoot."

Chris obliged, Taking the first shot, then the second and third.

Weskers eyes wondered downward, as Chris began empting his clip, he had forgotton how well the younger man fit in his arms.

The fifth shot was fired, then the sixth, then seventh. Chris didn't even notice how Weskers hands trailed up his posed arms, before he felt them resting on his shoulders, and the latters hot breath on his neck. His eigth bullet grazed the side of the targets face, when he lost his consentration.

"Pay attention," Wesker purred, his tongue darting out and dragging along the side of the younger man's neck. Chris bit back a moan and tried to shoot striaght, but it was growing incressingly hard as Wesker's hands began roaming the younger man's upper torso, dragging his tongue along the underside of the shorter males ear, making him shutter and miss another shot.

_9.. 10.. tongue- shoot striaght. 11.. 12.. Striaght! Goddamn it! ..13..- tongue. _That was it.

Setting down his gun, with one bullet remaning, he quickly flung around and captured Weskers mouth in his own. Wesker was slightly taken aback, but quickly began kissing back, bring his hands to the brunettes unruly hair, entangling his pale fingers into the soft tuffs.

Tongues battling for a dominance that Wesker quickly won, deepening the kiss. Chris moaned slighly, wrapping his arms tightly around the blondes middle, pulling him closer. Wesker didn't resist, swiftly pushing the brunette onto the booth, breaking away from the kiss, a string of silvery saliva clung to their lips, as Wesker's mouth moved to the brunettes chin, to his jawline then neck. Propped between the younger man's legs, the blonde still having his feet firmly on the ground, pulled out the marksmen's shirt, raking his fingers on the skin when he finally got it open enough to let his hands inside.

Chris hissed in pleasure, biting his lower lip. Wesker continued to kiss downward, roughly biting the younger man's neck before letting his tongue trace the wound afterwards. Chris's hips bucked upwards, getting a smirk from the blonde, "Always so eager to please.." Wesker purred, taking his hands from Chris's skin, quickly moving them to the man's belt.

But Chris had a different idea.

Swatting Wesker's hands away, much to the blonde's surprize, Chris pushed himself off of the booth's table, before switching positions with Wesker.

"What are you doing?" Wesker voice was slightly husky, confusion laxing his voice.

Chris didn't answer, instead he gave a small shy smile, before making quick work of his captian's belt. His eyes moved downward, he could easily see the blonde straining against his pants, which made this all the more better. Chris didn't bother pulling off his supieror's pants, and only reached in to free his captians obvious arousal.

He had been wanting to do this for some time, but never had the courage to go through with it. He was always afriad that Wesker would dissaprove or something, but seeing an oppertunity, he wanted to take it, not sure if he'd ever gain enough to ever even think about doing this. Wesker quickly caught on, a wide possesive grin spread over his features, making him look terribly sinister, luckily for Chris, he wasn't looking at _that _head.

Entagling his fingers in the brunettes hair, he noticed the hesitation. Sighing, he was about to tell him he didn't have to go through with it, but was quickly silenced when an experimental lick was applied to the tip. His fingers stiffened in the marksmen's hair, urging him closer.

Chris took this as a sign to continue, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking softly. The pulling in his hair is the only way he could tell Wesker was enjoying it, due to the man's normal _viod of any and all emotion-like satan _attitude, even during sex. Chris was lucky if he could hear the man groan or do one of his lovely purrs that drove Chris crazy.

Moving his tongue around the tip, he moved it downward, trailing the main vein. He trailed along the side's of the throbbing member, before going to the top again. Pre-cum alreading beading around the top, "Chriiiisss.." Wesker hissed, Chris was unintentionally teasing him, and Wesker was near sick of it, he wanted _more._ The feeling was a gnawing ache, and it was gnawing on the blondes patience.

When he was about to speak up, Chris took him in whole, latching his right hand to the base where his mouth couldn't get to. The warm wet heat devoured the blondes sense's, a moan escaping his throat in that moment of bliss. Wesker could feel him beginning to bob his head up and down, messily, due to inexperiance, but pleasurable none the less. Digging his fingers into the brunettes scalp, who was savoring the feeling.

Chris began sucking, hard to. Grazing his teeth lightly on the sides of Wesker arousal, enflicting low soft growls to burst through his captians throat, who licked his lips. Wesker's heavy eyes looked down at the brunette, who was losing himself with his motions and rough licks. Seeing Christopher between his legs in such a submissive position; just how much control he had over the younger male was enough to bring his eyes to the back of his head, but instead, he watch him, growing closer and closer to the edge the more his eyes stayed steady on the sight.

Tugging lightly at the blondes balls, tracing invisible circles around the tender skin, Chris began to suck a bit harder. Wesker bucked his hips forward, needing to feel him, he wanted more than anything to find his release. Chris didn't complain, liking the slight burning sensation he felt when Wesker jerked his hips. Pulling away, he licked the tip lightly, making small shapes with his tongue before going in once again.

Until he felt felt a imperticular rough tug with his hair, pulling him away from the others weeping sex. Chris looked up at him confused, but before he knew it, he was tossed back on the booth. "Not yet," His voice sounded husky, showing that Chris did effect him more than he was letting on.

Chris half-expected for Wesker to rip off his pants and take him right then and there to finish himself off, but instead, to his surprize, Wesker climbled ontop of him, straddling the younger man, before reaching into the others pants and pulling out his own forgotton arousal. Planting a hand beside Chris's head, he gripped the marksmen's sex, and began jerking in quick efficiant motions, grinding their hips together. Feeling Weskers hard-on against his own, was an exotic feeling, it was still a little weird. But he loved every moment of it.

Grasping ahold of his superiors member, he started moving his hands up and down the lenght in a nice steady motion, before griding upward to meet with Wesker's own pressure. Their members griding up roughly against one another, Chris could feel his climax coming on, and from the way Wesker was breathing, he was sure that he was pretty close as well.

Wesker slammed their mouths together in a brusing kiss, tasting himself of his subordinates lips. Wesker bit the younger man's lower lip, getting a sweet moan from that wonderful mouth, a smirk playing on his features as he began working his hand faster.

Chris met his climax soon after, moaning loudly- thrusting into the others hand, riding out the feeling, continuing to jack the other off. Wesker felt his coming on, with a surge of energy that shot up his spine, burying his face in the crook of his subordinates neck, he hid his face. A low purr escaped his throat, riding out his climax as well.

They layed there for a moment longer, before Wesker quickly regained his composure, pulling himself off of his lover. He had a moment struggling to stand properly, before he finally gain a sense of balance, reaching into his vest pocket, he pulled out some tissues, cleaning himself off first before handing some to his subordinate.

"Thanks," Chris mumbled, a small smile on his tired lips. He efficiantly cleaned up, before readjusting his pants in proper order and tucking in his shirt. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the sudden love-bite to his co-workers, so he figured he'd just hide it the best he could today, and tomorrow say it was a one-night stand. Glancing over at Wesker, who was already finished fixing himself up, and was currently fixing his hair, he smiled. Wesker was never a _aftersex cuddle _kind of guy, but Chris has been working on it.

"It seem's we must work on your distraction impliment." Wesker commented, cleaning his glasses carefully before sliding them back on his face. Chris couldn't recall ever having them off in the first place, _must have just done it. _Chris shrugged, not really caring.

"Distraction impliment..?" Chris questioned, pushing off of the booth.

"You don't seem to shoot very well under distraction, we need to work on that so you can be more efficiant when it comes to more serious missions."

"It's kind of hard to consentrate when you're all over me."

"I've no Idea what you're talking about," Wesker smirked, reaching for the gun Chris set down.

"I never distracted you." Wesker didn't even look at the target when he pulled the trigger. Setting down the gun, he began to leave. "Do remember to clean up after you're finished practicing," Wesker said nonchalantly over his shoulder.

Chris rolled his eyes, watching the blonde leave through the door. He hit the button, and the target came spiralling his direction. Pulling of the page, that the target was on, he noticed a single dead-shot center on the targets head. _I was aiming for his stomach.._ Chris smiled, he'd have to learn how Wesker does that.

* * *

_Frotting! They were Frotting! A BlowJob and some shit frotting scene. I'm terrible at man porn- I hope you guys enjoyed none-the-less. :D It was about damn time I did something like this. Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for reading! And don't forget to review! :)_


End file.
